To Mend A Broken Heart
by Erica-Elizabeth-Black
Summary: Jake imprints on the last woman he wanted to. Bella Swan, who very quickly got a reputation in Forks for being very... promiscuous. In time he learns, she is exactly right for him.
1. Chapter 1

**To Mend A Broken Heart**

**Chapter One**

**First Date**

Jake was burnt out; completely wiped of energy as he collapsed to his worn-down mattress, comforted by the soft, delicate sheets below his body.

He had to admit. That had been the strangest and scariest experience of his short life.

Bella Swan had just barely walked into his life. She had moved to Forks just a few weeks prior and they had spent a couple of hours here and there talking when he was dragged to her house. He liked her, a lot. She was beautiful, gorgeous even, smart, funny, and very caring. One day, he was about to squish a spider, a damn spider, and she stopped him, scouting it onto a newspaper, and led it outside. _How much sweeter can a girl get than that?_

He thought she was perfect. He had a thought or two slip in his mind of how great of a body she had, but that was it. He didn't want to push either of them too far in the ways of sex. So, he started slowly. He asked her on a date.

He never expected her to agree. Of course, they had a lot in common, but she was two years older. Two years is a lot of an age difference when you are a teenager. She was seventeen and he was fifteen.

She was happy to go on a date with him. With HIM! He was completely shocked and also excited. He was so pumped for his first official date with a girl. Of course, he hung out with girls that he liked at the beach or in town, but it was never an actual date.

They decided on a beautiful Italian restaurant right outside of Forks. It was away from the town, but not too far. It was called Cafe Bella, which he thought was cute.

She picked him up and was wearing the cutest outfit he had ever seen on a girl. It was a forest green dress, strapless and knee length, with a black, knit sweater, elbow length, completely with a black pair of Converses. He wore a simple white button up and a pair of black slacks.

They went to the restaurant and chatted for hours and hours over everything under the sun. They laughed and cried and conversed the night away.

Afterwards, they made their way to her house and that was where the real date began.

"Do you, umm, wanna come inside?" She turned slightly to him, obviously a little nervous. "Charlie is working the graveyard and I would hate to be alone." She looked at him through her long lashes and he lightly chuckled, nodding.

"Sure, yeah." She blushed at him and they both walked inside the house. His nerves were shot. He knew what was going to happen now. He wanted it so badly. He wanted to press his lips to hers and get lost in her.

She placed her keys on the table in the entrance and turned to him.

_Here goes nothing_, he told himself.

He stopped his steps in front of her as she looked up at him, her need of him shining in her irises. His shaking hand rose up and cupped her soft cheek, stroking the warm flesh. _God, she was beautiful._

Her eyes gently fluttered closed as he leaned his head forward. He took that as a sign of her wanting the kiss. His lips touched hers, light as a feather, and hers molded to his. He could feel the electricity flow between them through their joined lips.

As they continued to move their lips together, her hands crept up his chest, intertwining her fingers in his delicate strands. She moaned into his juicy lips as he tested the waters, deepening it.

He stroked his long tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Her mouth opened for him and their tongues collided. Their hormones instantly went through the roof, setting it ablaze.

Their bodies simultaneously connected and crashed to the wall while they twirled their tongues and moans filled the room.

"Oh, Jake." She muttered through her loud aroused noises. He groaned from the sound of her moan of his name.

"Bells." She pulled back with her last moan and pressed her face to his chest, attempting to hide the smile spread across her face. "Wow." He lightly chuckled and kissed the side of her neck.

"Yeah. Wow." He let his lips linger on her forehead as her hands raked up and down his chest. She looked up at him, the pure innocence of her glowing in her eyes. He knew she wasn't sure what to do from the look in her eyes. "Come with me." He nodded as she grabbed his hand, pulling him behind her up the noisy stairs. He was surprised by her leading him in the direction of her room.

He figured that this beautiful girl was scared that her father might come home early to see them making out on the was very unlikely to happen since he was supposed to be working all night.

He closed the door softly behind him as she turned to him, slowly letting the sweater slide down her arms to the floor. He could see the nervousness in her eyes as she approached him, slipping out of her shoes. Her hands glided up his arms, to his shoulders, as her eyes drifted and their lips met. She pulled herself closer to him, his hands moving along her slender backside. She hooked her fingers in his belt loops and pulled him back with her to the bed. As she sat on the edge, he bent over her a little, moving his lips continuously with hers.

"Jake." She lightly whispered his name in the air. He leaned over her on the bed, climbing onto the pillow-top mattress. She pulled him to lay comfortably beside her as they continued to love each other with their hot and heavy kisses.

"Bells." She pressed her body against his, carefully moving her tender lips to his neck and kissing along his silk collar. Her hand glided down his cloth-covered chest and down to his belt, starting to undo it.

His eyes instantly snapped open.

_**What! The! Hell!**_

He had only gotten to kiss a girl before. He had never even gotten as far as they had before they made it to the bedroom. This had been his first date and it had been a wonderful one, but he never, never, expected it to go **THERE!**

"Bells, what are you doing, honey?" She looked up to his eyes to see his worried expression. For the first time, he got a look at the little vixen inside of her through those chocolate eyes of her.

"What do you think?" She pressed her lips back to his as her tiny palm slipped inside of his boxer briefs.

_Holy mother of God!_

He felt her hand wrap around his half-hard member. She lightly twisted her hand as she stroked him.

"Oh, God." He moaned. He did not expect this, but he took it. He knew this was the farthest it would go. He completely undid his pants to give her easier access to his sex. She moaned into his awaiting lips, rubbing her leg against his.

"You're so big." He gasped from what she said to him. "I bet you feel so good." He couldn't believe that she could stir up feelings in his stomach with her seductive phrases. She was such a vixen.

He felt the tightening in his stomach moments before she pulled her hand from his pants and her lips from his, a light blush covering her ivory complexion. He watched her face as she turned away from him, opened her bedside drawer, pulled something he couldn't see out, and turned back to him with it clutched in her hand.

"Bells, what you just did was amazing." She blushed and pushed her lips back to his.

"It's not over yet, Jake."_ What?_

He looked at her shocked as she flashed the foil package to him._ Oh, please, God, no._

"Bella, ar-" She cut him off by pressing her lips gently to his.

"We only have one so we should make it last." He was shocked by her saying this to him as she got out of bed and pulled the dress over her head, revealing her very delicatible underwear. A simple black pair of lace panties and bra. He gawked her as she walked around the bed, a look of nervousness covering her face. She swiftly pulled down his slacks and threw them in the corner before crawling up his body to straddle his waist, a small smile on her face as she pressed her lips to his.

She moaned into his mouth as their tongues collided, playing together for a few moments, while she lightly flicked the buttons of his shirt open, rubbing her delicate hands down his soft skin. They both moaned gently as he sat up, rubbing his hands along her back.

He wasn't about to push this beautiful creature away and just went with it. He grasped her firm bottom in his hands and pulled her against him, her moaning loudly into his lips.

"Jake, I want you." He groaned and moaned loudly into her mouth. He reached his hands up her back and unclasped the flimsy bra. She pulled it from her arms and threw it with his slacks.

"You are so beautiful, Bells." She giggled lightly against his lips as she grabbed the condom, pulling out of the ever-so-passionate kiss. She ripped open the package and handed the condom to him as she slowly stood up, pushing her panties down her slender legs. His eyes were attached to those panties the entire way. He looked up to her flushed face and saw a look of both embarrassment and nervousness on her face.

He decided that she needed a moment for him not to be staring at her body so he quickly got to putting the condom on. As soon as he finished his job, she re-straddled him, lightly touching her bare peach to his erect mushroom top. He gasped internally from the contact.

She pressed gently on him and his shaft moved inside of her. He closed his eyes as her tightness consumed him. He focused on his breathing as she slid down him, moaning a little. Suddenly, he felt a 'pop' and his eyes snapped open. He thought it must have been his imagination and then he felt another pop, very slight and hard to detect. He knew it had to be his imagination, now.

He looked into her eyes to see a hint of pain and a heavy amount of desire. She pressed her mouth to his and his hand clasped on her back side, helping her move up and down his length. Her hips grinded and bobbed on his shaft.

He was in complete pleasure of her. She was something else.

She sent him to levels of orgasm that he had never experienced before, but he had never done the act of sexual intercourse before.

Once they had both climaxed, they laid in the sweat covered bed with her head on his chest and him stroking her back.

He sent his father a text that he was staying the night with Bella so when he woke up and he wasn't there that he wouldn't worry. He had made it his plan to be home around the time his father woke up so he wouldn't have to struggle so much with his daily activities.

He looked down at her to see she was fast asleep, smiling in whatever dream she was having. He was glad that she was happy and he hoped that he had made her happy.

He didn't expect to lose his virginity at the age of fifteen. He had never really had much interest in girls. He wasn't homosexual, but not every many girls sparked his interest. He had only crushed on one girl before Bella.

Valerie Monlage

Valerie had visited La Push from Los Angeles because her family was from there and he liked her. She was a lot like Bella. She was a natural beauty. She was smart, funny, shy, and very sweet. She was his first kiss.

They tried to keep up contact after she went home, but soon, they drifted apart.

Of course, girls were interested in him, but he never really wanted them. He didn't understand why he didn't like them. They were all nice girls, but just not his type.

He felt her lightly shiver and looked down to her. She must have been cold. He looked up and saw that the window was open. He slowly moved himself from the bed to keep from waking her and slipped on his underwear, walking over to the fully open window. He quickly shut it and felt the room start to get warmer.

"Jake?" He turned around to see her eyes still shut and she was still shivering.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" He lightly chuckled and crawled back into bed, pulling her gently into his arms.

"I was just closing the window, honey. You were shivering." She nodded lightly, eyes still shut.

"I'm not used to the Forks weather yet. I'm always cold." He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Then, let me warm you up." She gently giggled and cuddled into his chest.

She fell fast asleep, but he couldn't sleep. For some reason, he just couldn't. His mind was going in every direction over the nights events.

Why did she chose him when he asked her out? Why did she have sexy with him? Did she really like him a lot like he did her? Did he hurt her while they were intimate? Has she ever done those things before?

The questions were constant in his mind. The girl meant so much to him and he never wanted to lose her. She already meant a lot to him and they had only been on one date.

She woke up really early while he still sat there and smile at him.

"You're already awake?" He nodded and smiled at her.

"Couldn't sleep." She nodded and turned away from him, slipping on her underwear and walked over to her wooden dresser. She quickly got dressed, obviously feeling awkward to be naked in front of him while they weren't having sex. He got up and got dressed, too.

He was tired, but wouldn't let it show. They went downstairs, holding hands, and shared a smile. They were both content with what happened last night. She gave him a sweet kiss before they headed to her truck.

She drove them towards La Push and dropped him off at his house. He could see from the lights in the house that his father was already up so he had no hurry in getting in the house. She walked around the truck and passionately kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His hands clasped to her perfect bottom and held her to him while they continued to kiss. They heard a throat clear and turned their heads to see his father, Billy, sitting in his wheelchair in front of him. He had a goofy grin on his face which made her blush in embarrassment for being caught making out with his son.

"Morning, Billy. Sorry, I stole Jake from you last night. I was scared to be alone since Charlie worked the graveyard." He nodded, but Jake knew he was going to get his ass handed to him when Bella was gone, so he was glad she was there.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. You and Charlie are like family." She nodded and Billy wheeled himself back into the house.

"He is going to lecture you when I leave, isn't he?" Jake lightly chuckled, his signature laugh, and nodded.

"Yeah." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry." He shook his head and smiled at the gorgeous girl before him.

"I'm not, but you probably have to go soon?" She sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I need to go look for a job so I can have some extra money. I'm gonna need it for all the trips I'm gonna take out here to see you." She blushed and he kissed her gently on the lips.

"That will be good." She nodded and lightly bit her lip, placing her hands on his waist.

"Call me later?" He nodded and gave her a hot and heavy kiss, leaving her lightly panting when he pulled back. "Bye, Jake. Good luck with that lecture." He simply rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna need it." She blushed and climbed back in the truck as he made his way into the small house, being greeted by his father sitting next to the broken in sofa and in front of the television.

"Sit, son." He nodded, obeying his father, and took a seat on the sofa. He was nervous. He hoped his father didn't somehow with some divine help know what him and Bella did last night. If Billy knew that meant Charlie would definitely find out about it and he would be gunning for Jake.

"What's up, dad?" Billy simply turned off the television and turned to his teenage son.

"Son, I'm not a very strict parent because I don't have to be. You have always been a good kid. You have taken care of me since your sisters went away and this is the first time I have ever had to sit you down for a talk." Jake simply nodded, knowing what his father was telling him was true.

"Jake, Bella is good girl and its obvious that she likes you, but you can't just go off with her for hours and hours without letting me know where you are. I don't care that you stayed the night with her. I don't want to know whatever the two of you did during the time you were gone, but just let me know where you are and what you are planning to do. That's all I ask." Jake was surprised. His father didn't care and wasn't going to ask questions. Jake nodded and hugged his father before walking towards the hallway that led to his room.

"Oh, and Jake?" He turned his head to Billy to have a small box thrown at him. He caught the box and looked at it.

It was a box of condoms.

"Dad, why are you giving me these?" He pointed to Jake's crotch with a smile on his face and as Jake looked down, embarrassment filled him. The tip of the condom that he had yet to take off from the previous night was stuck in his zipper, sticking out. It wasn't much, but enough for Billy to know what it was. Billy carefully rolled past him towards his room.

"That's my boy" was all he spoke before closing his door. Jake just lightly laughed to himself before going into his room.

He trashed the condom from his pants and laid in bed in only his underwear, falling into a deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Please, drop by and leave me a nice little review. Let me know how I am doing with this one or what you think of it so far. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Mend A Broken Heart**

**Chapter Two**

**The Break-Up**

When he woke up, he felt refreshed. His head was still foggy from the events of the prior night, but it was okay. He took a quick shower, put on some clean clothes, and went into the living room, turning on the television.

He flipped through the channels and found nothing on. He glanced to the clock and saw he had been asleep all day. He pulled out his cell phone and called Bella. That girl had done things to him that he couldn't even imagine. Not only physically, but emotionally. He knew he was falling for that girl. She had freaked him out with the sex stuff, but if that was what she wanted, even so early in a relationship, he was happy to give it to her.

"Hello?" She answered quickly and he lightly chuckled. He loved just hearing her sweet voice.

"Hey, beautiful." She gently giggled to him.

"Hey, Jake. Were you able to catch some shut eye?"

"Yeah." He thought of something that might give them a good laugh to share. "My dad gave me something when I got home."

"Really? What did he give you?" He had to stiff the laugh.

"A big box of condoms." She was silent for a moment and then busted into laughter.

"What? How did he find out?" He shrugged to himself.

"Umm, the condom was stuck in my zipper." She laughed again.

"Oh, my god!" He chuckled lightly at her reaction. He loved her laugh. It was like church bells. "So, what do you have planned for the rest of your day?" He simply shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably going to just sit in front of the TV or go and play with the Rabbit a little bit."

"Do you have any plans next weekend?" He smiled brightly to himself. He had a hard time believing that this was the same girl who had been such a seductress the night before.

"Well, I'm going out with you." She giggled again.

"Really? Have you okay'ed those plans with Billy? I'm am sure he would be worried about you getting in over your head, Mr. Black." There was a hint of the seductress he had met. He smiled to himself. He slightly missed the temptress under her milky skin.

"I have a feeling he will be fine with it."

XxXxXxX

After a while longer of talking with Bella, he hung up and went down to First Beach. He had no idea what to do with the rest of his day. He just sat on a piece of drift wood and stared out at the open sea. It always much more beautiful on a clear day like that day. A lot easier to appreciate.

"Hey, Jake!" He turned his head to see his best friends, Quil and Embry, making their way over to him from down the beach.

"Hey, guys." He just sent a small wave their way as they reached him and stood before him.

"So, how was the date with the Chief's daughter?" He just shrugged. He knew it would be wrong to kiss and tell so he kept his mouth closed.

"It's was good. We are going out again next weekend." Quil was very suspicious. Him and Jake had always been close and had never kept secrets.

"You aren't telling us something." Jake looked up to Quil and the truth shined through his dark irises. "Holy shit! You fucked her, didn't you?" Embry started to laughed as he finally was able to interpret what Jake had been holding back from his friends.

"So?" Quil sat next to him and patted his shoulder.

"My man! You finally join the club! You have to tell us everything, dude!" Jake just turned his confused eyes to him.

"Why does it fucking matter?" Quil and Embry were both taken aback by his harsh tone. Something was obviously eating at him, but what could it be?

"Jake, man, what's wrong? You went on a good date with a girl you have been pinning over ever since she arrived a few weeks ago, you got laid, and you guys are going out again. What's the problem?" He groaned and took a deep breath. It's now or never, he told himself.

"Promise not to say anything to anyone?" They nodded in unison as he let out a deep sigh.

"You can count on us, man. What is it?"

"She picked me up, we went out, and she kind of freaked me out with the sex stuff. I mean, I expected it to happen at some point, but not on the first date." Both Quil and Embry had understanding in their eyes as they turned to look at each other.

"Damn... Now, that is a problem." Jake was completely confused. How was it a problem other than his problems with how fast it was? Maybe he could just ask for them to hold off on the sex for a while? Yeah, that would be the perfect solution.

"What?"

"The first date rule, man. We are sorry, dude. We should have thought of that." Embry felt pure pity for his friend. Jake was still confused. What were they talking about?

"First Date Rule? What is that?" Quil scoffed and stood up casually, turning to his friend with a serious face. He knew this would hurt Jake. He knew how he felt about Bella Swan.

"If a girl has sex with you on the first date, the relationship means jackshit to her. It means she doesn't expect it to go farther than the first date." That was a serious blow for him. He wanted Bella and he wanted her to want their relationship to go as far as he did, but from what Quil had just told him, that was very unlikely.

"Fuck." He starred at the sand below his feet and sighed. This was the very thing he feared.

"We are sorry, man. We know how much you liked her, but a girl that does that has likely done it before. It's probably just what she does. There are a lot of girls like that out there." He just nodded.

"Yeah, maybe your right. I'm just a fucking idiot. I thought from last night and this morning that she actually liked me." Embry was worried about his friend. He had never seen Jake so upset, especially over a girl.

"What are you going to do?" He just shrugged.

"Save myself from having her as my girlfriend. She is a slut if she would do that. I don't want a slut as my girlfriend." They nodded in agreement with him.

XxXxXxX

It had been four days and Bella had been calling constantly. Word had made its way around town that Bella and Jake had sex on their first date, but lucky for Jake, it hadn't made it to Charlie's ears. He knew he shouldn't have told Quil about what happened on his date with Bella, but if he hadn't, he would probably be in a bad situation.

He figured maybe him and Bella could still be friends after all was said and done. He just didn't know how to break the news to her that they had no relationship.

He walked out into the living room to see his dad was getting his coat on.

"Son, will you drive me to Charlie's? We were invited to dinner with him and Bella." This, he knew, was his chance. He nodded and did as his father asked him.

"Yes, dad." He got his father in the passenger seat of his truck, put his wheelchair in the bed of the truck, and got in the driver's seat. Jake had his driving permit so he was fine.

"Son, can I ask you something?" Jake just nodded as he drove down the gravel road off of the reservation.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Why are you ignoring Bella? I thought you two were doing pretty good." Jake just sighed.

"I found out something that keeps us from being together." He just nodded and let it go. They quickly arrived at Charlie's and Charlie met them outside. As always, he sported a cheery smile on his face.

"Hey, guys." Jake gave him a smile as he helped his father into his wheelchair.

"Hey, Charlie." Jake finally asked the question that had been bugging him since he arrived.

"Where is Bells?" Charlie shrugged and looked up at the window to Bella's room, worried.

"In her room. She has been acting so strange today. She got home late last night from being in town with some of her friends from school and the first thing she did was take a shower. It was so weird. Then, I have barely seen her today. She has been hiding up in her room. She says she is studying, but all of her books are downstairs." That did strike Jake as odd and he could feel it in his gut that something was wrong. He had been having that feeling all day and the night before. The feeling came at about ten the night before and never left. He had an urge to pick up the phone and call Bella, to check and see if she was okay, but he stopped himself. He needed to put some distance between them for the possibility of staying friends.

"That is weird." They all shared a concerned look before entering the house. Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen with Charlie behind him and Jake slowly made his way up the stairs. He made it to the end of the hall, in front of her room, and slowly opened the door. He could see Bella, sitting on her bed facing the window. He saw her long hair flowing down her back.

"Bells?" She turned her head to the side, just enough to see Jake in her peripheral vision.

"Come in, Jake. I won't bite." Her voice showed a deep depression and heavy distress. His protective side towards her was coming up more, but he told that side to stay on the back burner.

He walked into her small room and walked around the bed, sitting next to her. He could see that she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She fidgeted with the cuffs of her long-sleeved flannel shirt. She also sported a set of matching jogging pants.

"Are you okay, Bells? Charlie said you have been up here all day." She shrugged and starred at the floor boards. What could be so interesting down there?

"Yeah. I needed some time to myself." He nodded, but didn't believe her for one second. He wasn't going to push her though. He knew a fragile soul when he saw one.

"Bells, I need to talk to you about something." She nodded and gulped.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you, too." He was curious on what she needed to talk to him about.

"You go first, Bells?" She just shook her head. She needed more time to work up to tell him what those assholes had put her through.

"You first. I still need to figure out how to put it into words." He just lightly nodded. He wasn't going to push her, but he wasn't sure if he could do it. There was no sight of that seductress inside of her. He could sense that she was dead and gone, but what had happened to that major part of this woman?

"Bella, I don't think we should see each other anymore." He just pushed it out. It had to be out in the open. He had to do it for himself. He could see that she had caught her breath. "I'm sorry, but its just not working out. I wish it would, but its not." He looked at her and saw tears flowing down her face. Oh, no. "Bells, please, don't cry. I want us to still be close, still be friends." She gulped and shook her head lightly.

"We can't still be friends. It would be impossible to be." He sighed heavily. That's what he feared. He still wanted her in his life, and if one day she grew up from her habits, they could make another try at it, but she had said it straight. They couldn't be friends. "I thought you were different, but you are just like the rest." He was confused by what she meant, but then he was caught off guard when she pulled her hair off to the side, revealing a deep purple blotch on her neck in the shape of a man's hand.

She had completely forgotten about the bruises. It was just a nervous habit.

"Holy fuck, Bells! What the hell happened?" He placed his hand on her shoulder as she replaced her hair, moving away from him.

"It doesn't matter." He looked down her neck and saw what looked like a bite mark on the other side of her neck. When he took a closer look at her face, he could see her face was swollen and she had make up on that was perfectly covering the bruises that covered most of her body that he couldn't see.

"Bells, who did this to you? Is this what you were going to tell me about?" She simply turned her face away.

"It doesn't matter, okay? Will you just drop it? It's none of your damn business. It's none of your business, Jake... Not anymore." She stood up and rushed out, running to the bathroom before collapsing to the floor from her distress.

He knew what she meant. It wasn't his business anymore because he wasn't her boyfriend.

He knew she needed to be by herself so he spent the rest of his time at the Swan house downstairs.

He wanted to help with whatever was wrong, but he realized that he couldn't fix everything.

XxXxXxX

It had been a few weeks since Jake had seen Bella. He had called a few times to check on her, but Charlie told him that she was still acting the same.

He had saved up money to get the last few parts of the Rabbit he needed and had put it together. He was super excited to get to take her out for a spin and his mind brought him to thoughts of Bella. He had hoped to take her for a ride and then he had to remind himself that they weren't friends anymore.

Jake was in the middle of making dinner for him and his father when Charlie came into the house without knocking. Billy knew something was wrong with his life-long friend.

"Charlie, what is it?" The hint of tears stung to old man's eyes as he sat on the couch and Jake listened closely. His gut told him that it had to do with Bella.

"Billy, I don't understand it. I mean, my daughter has been acting so weird and then suddenly today Renee comes to my home saying that Bella wanted to go back with her. I thought she was happy here." Jake gasped internally.

She was gone. Bella was gone and could possibly never come back.

He missed her like crazy and now he knew for sure that he would never have his happily ever after with Isabella Marie Swan.

**Sorry with it being very sloppy. This was mainly a chapter to get you to the real part of the story. Next chapter will be exactly one year later. Also, I am changing the time on this. At this point, Jake is sixteen and Bella is eighteen. I figured that one year of ae difference would be for the best. **

**Is anyone wondering what happened to Bella? Did anyone figure it out what was done to her when she went out with friends? What happened to Bella is a big part of this story and keys into the title of this story.**

**What can you expect in the next chapter? Well, Bella comes back with two surprises. What do you think they are? Give me your thoughts, people.**

**I love all of my readers. You all give me such inspiration to keep on writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Mend A Broken Heart**

**Chapter Three**

It has been exactly one year since Bella Swan ran away from Forks, Washington. Jake had grown bitter towards Bella Swan. Rumors had surfaced fast after she left about her, making her out to be the devil in his eyes. His heart break was irrepairable. He had trusted her so much and she trashed him.

The rumors said that Bella was with at least two other guys while they were dating in Forks. They weren't together long, but it was long enough for her to cheat on him.

She was a slut in his mind and sluts were at the bottom of the foodchain in his mind.

His sister, Rachel, came barging into his room while he was laying down, resting from a day of patrol, and looked at him shocked.

"Jake, what are you doing? We are supposed to meet the pack in ten minutes and your not even dressed." He groaned at his sister.

"No one has even told me what we are doing and why." She sat on the edge of the bed. She felt bad for her brother. He was always so lonely and she knew he wanted to imprint so he could forget about Bella Swan.

"Jake, no one told you because they knew you would freak out." He sat his head up and looked shocked.

"What?"

"Bella is back." He gulped and sighed, sitting up.

"What does that have to with what the pack is doing today?" She had guilt in her eyes and spilled.

"The pack is helping her move into her new house. It's not far. Its just down the road from Emily's. Dad okay'ed for her to live on the reservation because she wanted to be close. I can't tell you why she wanted to be close. That part I am sworn to secrecy by Bella herself." He scowled at his sister.

"I am not going near that whore." Like all the other wolves, he could sense his imprint. It had been far away for so long and, suddenly, a few days prior, it became so close that he could taste it. His imprint was near. That is what he really wanted to do. Track her down and imprint on her before facing Isabella Swan.

"She is not a whore, Jacob. She has been through so much and how dare you call her that? You are one of the... You are..." Jake was interested in what his sister had to say, but she seemed to be having a hard time getting it out. "God damn it! I can't keep a secret for shit!" She stood up and seemed upset with herself, which she was.

"What is it, Rach?"

"OKay! I will tell you, but you have to promise not to say anything. Not to Bella. Not the pack. Not anyone." Jake just nodded and she sighed. "A little over a year ago, I got a call from Bella at school. It was right after you broke up with her. It was the day you broke up with her." He was shocked.

"Bella called you? Why?"

"She was very upset and she couldn't talk to you about it because you guys were together and I was the only one she told. God, Jake, she had been through so much and she needed someone to talk to. What they did to her the night before was so bad and it made me cry. You know how hard it is to make me cry." He was shocked. He figured she was jumped, but he was way off.

"What happened? She never told me."

"That is something I can't tell you. It is Bella's place to tell you and she needs to tell you bcause you were together at that time and you need to know.

"Anyways, she called me and told me about what happened and that you broke up with her. Jake, she took that so hard. She thought you used her just like them."

"Them?"

"God, I can't tell you about them. She wanted to kill herself, Jake. She was serious about it! I convinced her to go to Jacksonville to be with her mom after a few weeks of us talking everyday. Everyone was making fun of her and being mean to her when it wasn't her fault.

"Anyways, after being there for like about a week or a week and a half, I got a call from her and she was freaking out because she was pregnant." Jake just nodded. This didn't surprise him. She had been flashing her stuff around like she was Megan Fox or something.

"So?" Rachel groaned. How could her brother be so stupid not to put the pieces together.

"He is three months old, Jake. His name is Danny and it is obvious that he is Quileute.." Jake was confused.

"How would you know?"

"I visited Bella yesterday at Charlie's. Jake, its all over him. How can't you see what I am trying to tell you?" He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Just spit it out."

"He. Is. Your. Son." He was complete shock. How could that be? They used protection. If he got her pregnant, maybe he needed to get himself tested for STDs. That girl had to be loaded with them.

"Is she sure?" Rachel sighed.

"There are two other possibles, but your the only one who is Quileute. Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley are not from our tribe, Jake." He sat up in bed and leaned against the wall.

"So, those are the guys she cheated on me with? Figures." She groaned.

"Jake, she didn't cheat on you. You don't understand what she went through. You won't until you talk to her. She is not the same person she was, Jake. Please, just go with us to help her. See her and Danny. Then you will know the truth." He groaned and folded from the pressure.

"Fine. Get out so I can get dressed." She perked up and skipped out of his room. He got dressed and they headed over to Emily's house, where the pack was hanging out.

Everyone piled into the back of Emily's truck and headed to a small house on the edge of La Push.

It was what people would call the house of the American's Dream. It was a big white house with pink shutters and a navy blue door. There were floors in the shutters and a swing on the porch. There was a white picot fence and gate.

Jake, the pack, and the imprints walked up the gravel walkway to the front door. Jake knocked once and it swung open. He could feel it so strong. The imprint. He knew Bella had to have someone with her and that had to be his imprint. He knew his imprint was in that house.

He opened the door and heard a baby's giggle. His view was blocked from the high stacks of boxes and he moved around them. The pack followed and his found a baby, laying on his chest on a baby blue blanket and looking at him. This baby was giggling happily.

His eyes widened as he looked at this child. He examined the face and skin of this three month old baby boy and knew this child was his.

This was his son. His first born son.

Rachel moved in front of him with Angela and they both giggled at the child.

"Hey, Danny. Whatcha doin'?" Rachel knelt in front of him and saw Jake starring at his son. Danny giggled and created baby noises. His eyes were attached to Jake and he blew a raspberry. "Bella!" Jake was pulled from his trance in his son and moved out of the doorway, closing the door. Bella finally made an appearance and smiled at her son, not paying any attention to anyone around.

"Hey, baby!" Jake finally took a look at Bella. She looked the same. Long mahogany hair, pale skin, baggie pants and sweat shirt. She didn't change her apearance.

Danny smiled at Bella, giggling, and then looked at Jake. Bella looked at him and they made eye contact.

That was when it happened.

He felt his whole world flash before his eyes. It all became nothing to him, but he fought and he fought hard.

He still had half of his will power and fight his imprint. It hadn't completely taken over him and made him fall to his knees.

He saw a life with Bella and the many children they would have. He saw them elderly swinging on that porch swing, watching their grandchildren grow.

Still, he fought it and held his own.

"Hey, Jake. I almost didn't recognize you. You look so different." He pulled himself back to reality and gave her a friendly smile, nodding.

"It's nice to see you, too, Bella." She blushed and nodded.

"As soon as Val and Sebastian get here, I'm going to head to the store to get some food. I'll be making enough to feed an army..." The pack wasn't really paying attention to what Bella was saying. They were watching Jake. He was fighting his imprint which was dangerous for him.

Everyone sat in a circle and Danny was propped up in Bella's lap. They started to chat away.

"So, Bella, how was your pregnancy?" Bella giggled and stroked the top of Danny's head, smiling down at her bundle of joy.

"It was actually pretty good. I had a great pregnancy with Danny, but I had a bad labor." Emily was intrigued, but mainly because she was two weeks from her due date.

"How so?"

"Well, his big head for one." Everyone laughed and then Bella shook her head. "His head wasn't really that big, but it was my first pregnancy and that is supposed to be the worst labor. I was in labor for eighteen hours." All of the girls gasped. They couldn't believe it would take that long.

"Eighteen hours?" Bella nodded.

"We had a few complications. I almost lost my sweet boy. His embibicord got wrapped around his neck and my doctor had to put both of his hands inside of me to undo it." Emily gasped aloud.

"It wasn't too major, was it?"

"He wasn't breathing for one minute and about thirty seconds." Paul was confused.

"That's not bad though. Doesn't someone have like six minutes before brain damage?"

"That's for full-grown adults, not babies." Bella smiled at Rachel as she slapped Paul's arm.

"He was lucky though. He had no brain damage, whatsoever. He is my little miracle." Jake had a smile creep across his face as Bella kissed the top of Danny's head. Danny smiled at Jake and giggled.

"I think he likes you, Jake. He keeps watching you." Bella gave Jake a small smile and Jake nodded.

"You know all kids like me." Quil laughed and slapped Jake's back.

"Yeah with your looks and colorful personality, you are sure to attract kids." Jake punched him in the chest and Bella giggled. It was obvious to everyone that Bella still had feeling for Jake, but Jake was still enraged with her for cheating on him. Only her explaining away the accussations could make him believe she didn't cheat on him.

"Shut up." Danny slowly crawled out of Bella lap, making her giggle.

"There he goes." Everyone laughed and Danny slowly army crawled towards Jake. "He's going to you, Jake." Jake laughed and Danny made it across the circle to jake's leg, giggling like the baby he was.

"Hey, buddy." Danny smiled and crawled up Jake's lap and turned around, sitting in his lap. Everyone busted out laughing as Jake smiled down at Danny.

"it seems my son likes you, Jake." He nodded.

_You mean our son._

Jake looked over at Bella and hated that she was the mother of his child. Why didn't he push her away? Why did he even ask her out? She was a whore and nothing more.

"I like him. he's cool." He looked to Rachel who gave him a knowing smile. She knew he knew that this was his son. All it took was one look and that was it.

"So, Bella, will you squash the rumors about you?" She nodded and smiled.

"Sure, Paul. Which rumors specifically? I have heard a lot, including me being a slut." Jake's wolf growled internally at anyone thinking so lowly of her.

"Well, first off, who is your baby daddy?" Bella shrugged and took a sip of her ice tea.

"That is classified information. If I told you, I would have to kill you." Everyone laughed, including Jake. This was not the same girl that Jake knew before. She was joking openly. "No, seriously, I don't know for sure. There are three possibles. I really came back to get a paternity suit done on all three."

"You could have done that from where you were."

"Well, I also wanted Danny to have the option to have his real father in his life or not, which ever one he is. If it is two specific ones of the three, I won't have those guys anywhere near me. If they come anywherte near me, don't blame me if I shoot them." Jake was shocked. Bella had never been one for violence.

"I feel for you, Bella. Those assholes deserve whatever is coming to them." Bella smiled at Rachel and nodded.

"Do these two assholes have names?" Bella nodded and took another sip of her drink.

"Michael Newton and Tyler Crowley." They all widened their eyes. "They did something terrible to me the night before Jake and I broke up." Jake had to open his big mouth.

"Couldn't have been too terrible compare to what you have done?" Rachel gasped and Bella had hurt in her eyes that she was trying to hide.

"what are you referring to?"

"Being a cheater." Bella looked at him in shock.

"Are you serious, Jake? I have never cheated on anyone." He rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit. Everyone knows that you slept with Tyler and Mike while you were with me. It's old news." Bella looked like she was about to break down, which shocked Jake and she looked at her lap.

"Umm, excuse me. I need a moment." Bella stormed out her back door and Rachel turned to Jake.

"Jake, what is wrong with you? You just imprinted on her and you are purposely trying to cause her pain." Everyone scowled at Jake. He really was making an ass of himself.

"She is a fucking whore. She deserves it."


	4. Chapter 4

**To Mend A Broken Heart**

**Chapter Four**

After Jake did his patrol for the night, he found himself wandering through the forest towards Bella's new house. He found himself laying right outside her bedroom window. He didn't want to be there, but his wolf had to be there.

Right after Bella came back into the living room after he upset her, her friend arrived. There was a man who he learned was Sebastian Valmont who was also Bella's obstetrican and Danny's pediatrican from Pheonix. The other person was someone Jake didn't expect. It was his only other girlfriend, Valerie. Valerie had moved from California to Arizona with her family for business.

Valerie and Bella ended up meeting at Babies R Us, where Valerie was working. They connected through Bella's pregnancy and the fact that they found out that they both dated Jake Black. When they compared notes on what they knew about Jake, which they didn't reveal to him, they both knew something was very strange about him breaking up with her. Valerie knew that Quil or Embry had something to do with it, but never told Bella that.

Bella liked Quil and Embry when she met them earlier in the day and would hate to think they were a reason behind her heartbreak.

Valerie had become Bella's best friend in Arizona and was Danny's Godmother. It was no shock when their parents found out that Valerie was moving with Bella back to Washington.

Valerie and Bella had planned for the next day to bring Danny to meet all of the possible grandparents so they would know they might have a grandchild. In her pregnancy, Bella was scared to know her conception date so she only found out the due date. It wouldn't have been hard to figure out, but she was scared to know who her baby's father was. She was with Jake on the first Friday and Mike and Tyler were the next Friday. There was a whole week difference.

Another thing that helped was that Danny was born on his due date so she could never forget it. He was born May 22nd.

She had been denying in her mind what everyone else could see. Everyone, from the moment Danny came out screaming, knew who Danny's father was. She didn't know which possible father would be worse to be the real father.

"He is so adorable, Bella. I just can't get enough of Danny." Valerie walked into Bella's room holding Danny who was wide awake and giggling.

"Yeah. He is something else." Valerie lifted him up above her head as he blew raspberries at her.

"You look just like your daddy!" Jake's heart soared from hearing that and Bella jumped up, grabbing Danny from her.

"Stop saying that, Val. He does not look like Jake, Tyler, or Mike." Bella held him close to her chest as she kissed the top of his head. Jake's wolf growled internally.

_THAT IS MY SON, DAMN IT!_ His wolf thought to her, but the message obviously didn't reach her.

"Bell, stop denying it. Look at him. Think about it. Mike is white, Tyler is black, and Jake is Quileute. Do the math. Does Danny look white? No, his skin is too dark. Does he look black? No, he doesn't have the right features. Does he look Quileute? Yes! Unless you had sex with someone in Washington other than those three than you know he is Jake's son. Stop torturing yourself, Bella!" Bella turned to Valerie, a fire in her eyes.

"How am I torturing myself?"

"You keep on pretending that what happened to you in Forks doesn't matter and that whoever Danny's father is doesn't matter either. Ever since we met, you have pretended that Jake doesn't exist in your little world because you are scared to have him in your life. Everyone who knows the full story knows that none of this is your fault. You need to stop feeling guilty about what Michael and Tyler did to you.

"They lied to the whole town so no one would believe you if you came out and told people what those bastards did to you and everyone, even Jake, thinks your a whore when you're not. So you were raised by your mother to think the only way to keep a guy with you is through sex? That is not your fault."

_What?_ Jake thought.

"What is your point, Val?"

"My point is that those guys ruined your life, ruined your reputation, and ruined your relationship with Jake." Bella huffed as she walked over to the window, cracking it.

"How did they ruin my relationship with Jake? It was okay. He said it himself. He only wanted to be friends with me after I gave myself to him. He just wanted sex from me. It was obvious. He didn't care anymore after I had sex with him." Jake was the one to growl to himself instead of his wolf.

That's not true! I didn't care about sex!

"It ruined your relationship, Bella! I could see it all over his face that he loves you, but he is also hurt by the things he has heard. He is convinced that you cheated on him because those assholes spread rumors about you. Those men RAPED you." Once she said that, Jake could hold in the loud whimper from his hurt of this.

_Those BASTARD! I'm gonna kill them for touching MY imprint!_ His wolf was out of control in his thoughts. Bella heard the loud whimper.

"What was that?" Jake was frozen. He had no idea of what to do. He could run, but then, knowing Bella, she would probably run after him into the woods. He would face consequences of her screaming in fear of the giant wolf outside her window. She lifted up the window and stuck half her body out the window with Danny still in her arms. She looked in the opposite direction of Jake and Danny giggled when he saw him.

"Da-Da!" Jake was exstatic that Danny knew he was his father and instinctively gave him a small lick across the cheek. Danny gigglied and stretched to try and reach Jake's snot. "Da-Da!" Bella groaned.

"Danny, what are you babbling about? There is nothing out here." She looked in the direction Danny was looking and gasped when she saw the humungous wolf sitting next to her window. Jake wanted to calm her down so he reached out and licked her shoulder. She looked at her shoulder and then searched the face of the russett wolf. She was a hint of frustration and a lot of adoration in the eyes. How could a wild wolf feel those kinds of emotions?

She took a deep breath and brought her and Danny back in the window. She did not close the window, though.

"Val, there is a huge wolf sitting outside the window." Valerie gasped in horror.

"Oh, my God! I'll call Charlie and he should get a hold of animal control." _Great!_ Jake thought.

"No, don't." Jake was shocked. Valerie looked at her in confusion.

"Why?"

"I don't think it is violent." Valerie groans.

"That is what everyone thinks! Wolves are so cute until they eat your baby!" Jake couldn't help, but snicker. Giving his size, they could hear it and Valerie paused in shock. "What the hell was that? Did that wolf just laugh at me?" Bella shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know." Valerie's stepdad had studied wolves and she knew they didn't laugh. That brought to mind the legends. Werewolves. She only knew one Quileute that would possibly want to be that close to this house.

JAKE!

She needed to come up with a lie. Bella knew that Valerie was just as stubborn as her so a drastic change of heart would have to be explained away.

"Bella, how big is that wolf?"

"If it stood up, probably twice the size of a horse."

"There is a certain species of wolf in the woods that are that big and are very friendly. They are usually raised around humans. Maybe we shouldn't call Charlie. He would only freak." Bella nodded and took it as a plausible answer.

"I'm gonna go outside." Valerie nodded. "We will continue this later, Val." She nodded again as Bella walked onto the back porch. Jake got up and slowly followed where she had gone. She barely got a glimpse of him when Danny started to giggle and extend his arms out to Jake.

"Da-Da!" Jake snickered again and laid on all four, slowly doing an arm crawl over so he wouldn't scare Bella. She was scared, but not of what he was, it was his size that was scary. He crawled over next to her and lifted his head up, placing his head in her lap and snuggling up to her and Danny. She gulped and placed her hand on her head, stroking behind his ears.

"You aren't going to hurt us?" He huffed and shook his head slightly.

"Da-Da." Danny crawled over and wrapped his arms around Jake's neck, smiling as he pressed his face into Jake's warm fur. "Me Da-Da." Jake knew that he was saying 'My Daddy' and snickered lightly.

_My son. I love you and your mom._ Jake thought to Danny and Bella lightly scratched behind his ear.

"You remind me of someone that I used to know." He grumbled and pressed his head into her fur.

"What the hell?" Bella turned her head to see Sebastian holding a rifle that was pointed at Jake. "Get away from that thing, Bella." Bella grumbled herself.

"Sebastian, put the gun down. He isn't going to hurt me or Danny." Sebastian was very protective of Bella so he stepped outside with the rifle, getting a growl from Jake.

_Mine!_ Jake and his wolf thought together.

"What the hell is that THING?"

"It's not a thing. It's a wolf. He was being very good, too, until you started pointing a gun at him. Put the gun away, Valmont." Sebastian always knew she meant business when she called him by his last name so he slowly lower the weapon.

"Wolves aren't supposed to get that big." Bella held her head high as she continued to scratch behind Jake's ear.

"Well, this is a specific breed of wolf that does get this big. Just as Valerie. She will tell you. Plus, if you shoot this wolf, you will be going to jail since we are so close to the Quileute Reservation. He is being so good right now." Jake tail started to wag from how happy he was with Bella and Danny.

"How are you so sure its a he? It looks pretty feminine to me." Jake lifted his head up, away from Bella and Danny, and growled at Sebastian. He took a step back as Jake continued to growl.

_I am a man. Thank you very much!_ Jake thought.

"I will have you know that male wolves are very terriotorial and protective of their mates and hate other males around their mates in fear of them trying to take them away. In some cases, they have been known to fight to the death over a mate." Jake placed his head back in Bella's lap and she giggled, stroking his fur as Danny wrapped his arms back around his neck. This was his family. This is where he belonged.

"So what, you think he think you are his mate and Danny is like his cub?" Jake snickered again.

Bank on it, buddy!

"You never know. I think he likes me and Danny likes him. He is definitely very protective. I already tried human males. Why not wolves?" Bella giggled at her own joke and Jake pushed his face towards her stomach.

_Aww, come on, baby. You know you love me. Just admit it. In wolf or human form._ Jake thought, practically begging her to listen to him.

"So do I. You know I like you and Danny." Jake stayed still and waited her response.

"Come on, Bass. Don't start this again." Jake continued to stay silent.

"Bella, what is wrong? Are you going to sit there and say you feel nothing for me?" She nodded.

"You are my friend, Bass. Please, don't ruin our friendship over this." He ran his hand through his hair completely frustrated. Why couldn't she see how could they could be together? Why couldn't she see how much he loved her?

"This is about that asshole, isn't it?" Jake was confused.

"I don't know who you are talking about." Sebastian groaned.

"Yes, you do! You know exactly who I am talking about! That prick of an ex-boyfriend of yours. Jacob. You have to get over him. He used you and then left you when you got pregnant, Bella! Why can't you move past him?" Bella went to Jake;s defense on instinct.

"Jake didn't know I was pregnant. I didn't even know I was pregnant, Bass. Back off."

"No. He is a piece of shit. He got you pregnant and probably moved on to his next game. You were just sex to him." Valerie walked out and smacked his shoulder as Jake growled.

_I did not use her. I couldn't. I love her._

"Bass, leave Bella alone. Everyone knows she loves Jake and that is not going to change. Jake is going to realize he was wrong soon enough and they will be together forever." Valerie looked at Jake to see his face snuggled into Bella's lap and pulled sebastian into the house, closing the door. Bella sighed and continued to stroke Jake's neck as she noticed that Danny had fallen asleep.

"They just don't understand." Jake sighed as he peaked up at Bella, seeing her look out at the forest. "Jake doesn't want me anymore, not that I really care. He hates me and I don't know why." She looked back at him and he whimpered. "He used to be so perfect. He was so sweet and funny and caring. He was also very beautiful. Tan skin, beautiful brown eyes, that bright smile, and long black hair. It wasn't very long until I fell for him." Jake listened closely to her and sighed. "I was so happy when he asked me out. I didn't think I was good enough for him. I knew I was lucky that he liked me, too. People in school told me that he wouldn't want me for long after they heard I was going to go on a date with a rez boy. I was scared that I would lose him so I had sex with him." He felt terrible for him taking her having sex with him out of context.

"I wasn't ready, but I did it to make him happy. I didn't hear from him for a week. Everyone knew that Jake and I had gone all the way. I knew he would tell his friends, but I didn't think it would cause as bad of a reaction as it did.

"I went out with my high school friends to distract myself from the fact that Jake was obviously ignoring me. I talked to my friend Angela about how scared I was that he would dump me. After the girls left, I went to my truck and I was jumped by Tyler and Mike. They were very angry at me for choosing Jake over them when they continuously asked me out. They wanted revenge on me for ignoring them." She gulped and felt a tear fall from the memory and Jake cringed.

"It felt like forever before they had finished me off. I felt so broken and just laid there for the longest time. They had ripped my clothes to shreds. A woman had come along and found me. She gave me her sweater and took me to her house. She gave me some clothes and brought me back to my truck because I told her I didn't want to go to the hospital. Charlie, my dad, didn't even notice that I came home in different clothes.

"The next day, Jake finally showed his face to dump me. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was raped. I knew he would feel like he had to stay with me and, if he didn't want me anymore, I didn't want him to stay. He said it wouldn't work out.

"At first, I thought he had either cheated or found someone else. Now, I'm not so sure." Jake whimpered as he took in all she just said. Now, he completely understood the events that transpired when they were together.

"I know Jake wouldn't hate me if he knew Danny was his. Jake wasn't that kind of person. I'm not really sure who he is now." She reached over and stroked the length of his ear, sighing. "I'm still not 100% sure that Danny is his, but I'm scared that he isn't. If Danny isn't Jake's, that would mean that I concieved him through rape which is something that would really scare me to have to tell him one day. That is the worst thing to ever have to tell a child." Jake looked up at her in confusion as she gulped, sighing.

"I was concieved through a rape." Jake would have gasped. "Right after my mom married my dad, she was raped by one of my dad's friends from the reservation. His name is Levi Uley." Jake stiffened.

Sam! He thought. Bella is Sam's sister.

"The only ones from the reservation who thought of me as one of them were the Black's and Clearwater's. I've never told anyone about my biological dad." She looked down at him and smiled warrmly.

"You like it here, don't you?" Jake nodded and smiled at her with his eyes. Bella's eyes looked shocked. "You can understand me?" Jake nodded. "You are smarter than I thought, boy." He huffed and she giggled. "If I ask you a yes or no question, will you answer truthfully?" Jake knew he could never deny her. He nodded. "You're not really a special breed of wolf, are you?" His eyes widened and he groaned, pulling his head back. "I-I'm sorry, but it's just that wolves can't laugh or smile. You're eyes show how smart you are and your face says that everything I have told you comes as a shock. I'm so comfortable around you and I don't know why. Please, don't go." He whimpered as he sat next to her, sighing. "I'm very good with weird and I won't tell anyone." He wanted to tell her the truth, but he didn't know if it was too soon. He looked around and wasn't sure what to do.

He turned away from her and looked back her her, pointing his head in the direction of the woods.

"Hold on. Just let me put him in his crib." Jake nodded and Bella ran into the house. She was back in less than a minute with shoes and a jacket on. She ran up to him and he slowlt trotted. "Where are we going?" He nodded his head forward. She gripped onto his leg to be able to keep up and to guide her through the woods. He stopped when they made it to a clearing in the middle of the woods. He stopped and sat down. He looked at her which told her to step away. He was going to reveal himself to her.

She stepped away, standing about ten feet in front of him. He leaned forward on his haunches and bowed his head to prevent her from seeing his face. He wanted to make this as eay for her as possible.

"What are you doing?" He took a deep breath and thought of her. Her hair, her skin, her smile, her everything. He started to calm and felt his fur pulling back into his skin. She gasped as she saw the fur retracting. "Oh, my god." she whispered. His bones dislocated and relocated to form the shape of the man he was. "You-you're a werewolf." He turned around to show his back to her and stood up, pulling on his shorts.

"Yes, I am." She gasped from the voice she recognized as he turned back to her, a small smile on his face. "Hello, Bella."

**So much happpened in one chapter here! Bella was raped! She is Sam's sister! Jake finally understands what happened and why! Bella knows he's a werewolf! Let me know your thoughts on all of this. Review Time!**


End file.
